You're Not that Different
by Wolf Mirage
Summary: A boy, raised in a lab his whole life as an experiment, gets a chance to attend the X-Men institute. but when he hides his secret from his new friends...and love interest, how far will he go to keep them safe? No Beach Divorce charlesxeric OMCxOMC Yaoi


_**Hey guys! This is my first X-Men fan fiction so please be nice! This is an AU of first class, no beach divorce scene. Charles isn't paralyzed, but his spine was injured so he uses a cane. There will be some characters in here that shouldn't be, but please just ignore that! Me and Maiden of the colorful Flames are excited for this story! Enjoy!**_

_**Sam's appearance: Black hair with a blue streak, one blue eye and the other green. White goggles around neck, fingerless gloves, tattoo on his right upper arm with serial number 001. Black sleeveless shirt, with a gold zipper down the middle, wears a dark maroon jacket at times. **_

_**ENJOY! And REVIEW!**_

The institute looked foreboding at the most, but Sam knew that was due to the storm. He shouldered his backpack, of which held all his earthly belongings. He gave a faint smile before coming up to the double doors. He rolled his shoulders, and sighed in relief as his wings popped out from their covered state. Unlike others, he wasn't bothered by his mutation. But he hid it, since he wasn't ignorant of the worlds view on mutants. The lab had told him of that numerous times. He let out an aggravated sigh as he weighed the pros and cons. This was definitely better than the lab. Maybe they would let him sleep in a bed instead of a stasis pod; maybe he could actually have a conversation with someone. An actual conversation, not the question and answer session the scientists always dealt out.

"Well…what have we here?"

Sam felt his lips quirk up in a smile and turned to see just the two men he was looking for. A tall, dark haired man in a black turtle neck stood there as menacingly as he could. But the fact that he was holding a yellow umbrella over himself and the other…kind of ruined the image. The other beside him had a bright smile, and his blue eyes dazzled with excitement. His brown hair was mixed with blond, but Sam decided he was more blonde than brunet. He leaned heavily on a cane, childlike expression still in place.

"You must be Professor Charles Xavier," Sam dictated, then mentally cursing as he realized how automated he sounded.

"What do you want?" the imposing brunet bit out, his grip visibly tightening on the umbrella handle.

"And you must be Erik Lensherr. A pleasure…I'm only sorry that it had to be under these…um…environment conditions." Sam struggled, before using his wings as an umbrella of sorts.

While Charles licked his lips in anxious anticipation, his tongue dying to rattle off questions, observations and statistics, Erik looked far from happy. Sam groaned, realizing that he sounded like a villain ready to take them out.

"This is a…an institute…a school for mutants? Am I not correct? I need…sanctuary…"

Sam felt something inside him coil like the instruments in the lab. It didn't feel good, and it made his face flush. This must be guilt. He truly didn't want to lie to these men…

"Of course… but let's go in. I'm sure the rain is not good for your current health my boy. You look as pale as a ghost!" Charles observed, taking in Sam's white skin.

Sam held back his words. How he wanted to blurt out that he was fine, that he was only pale from never being outside, from being in the lab 24/7. Once a month he got to go outside, but every time, the sun had been hidden.

"Come on…"

Soon Sam found himself with a towel wrapped around his shoulders, in the very office of Charles Xavier. He held in a few sneezes, but he couldn't stop the coughs from erupting from his throat. Professor Xavier looked ready to jump out of his seat but Sam's smile set him at ease.

"I'm fine, just not used to this climates weather…" Sam trailed.

"So why are you here?" Eric cut to the point, not one for beating around the freaking bush.

Sam frowned and bowed his head, struggling with what he should do. He peaked up through his bangs, only to come face to face with the gentle gaze of the professor. He sighed and looked at them with sadness in his expression.

"I…ugh…" he frowned, running a trembling hand through his blonde hair. "My names not Sam…technically speaking. I am Alpha experiment number 001, research object owned by the Lansing, Michigan Mutations lab…" Sam trailed, his grip tightening in anxiety. "They have sent me here…for an experiment. To observe my behavior and actions for a year, surrounded by other mutants and humans my age….then they will record their observations and the experiment is done…"

Sam set his nervous glances on both the adults in front of him. Eric's jaw was set in a firm grimace, while Charles covering his mouth with his folded hands, had his brows furrowed in thought. Sam felt his heart beat faster by the second. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, only to close it from Eric's harsh glare.

"So you were forced here…" Eric spat, venom lacing his every word.

"Oh No! No…I mean…" he sighed. "It's the only way they'd let me come here…" he murmured, shoulders lumping in apparent defeat.

"Breath Sam…what did you mean by that?" The Professor asked gently, his whole focus now on the…experiment before him.

Sam smiled sadly before saying "I…I've never left that lab. I was raised in the facility since I was ten months old. Since my…mutations were apparent at birth…I was kept in the lab for…research purposes…this is the first time I've stepped out of the facility…" Sam ended, bowing his head yet again.

Charles face lit up in shock, while Eric brusquely turned away, anger growing in his expression. Charles stood up and walked around his desk, and stopped in front of Sam. Sam refused to look up, anxiety growing within his stomach. He flinched when a hand descended upon his shoulder. After a few minutes of hesitation he looked up. He was greeted by Charles, who had a grin on his face and kindness in his eyes.

"We would love you here at the institute Sam…and we're gonna find a way for you to remain here." Charles whispered determination now in his heart.

Sam opened his mouth to discourage the professor, but he couldn't due to the look in the other's eyes. He just nodded reluctantly, and stood up.

"Thank you Professor, I can't tell you enough how much this means to me…"

Eric turned from his position and stared into Sam's eyes. He then turned to Charles, an exasperated look in his eyes as he watched his friends eyes light up in excitement.

"Hold your horses Charles. How are we gonna tell the kids?" He asked, raising a brow in response.

Sam sucked in a breath, "Please don't tell them…if they find out…I won't be able to stay here…I know it's selfish but…"

He was silenced by Eric's raised hand. The dark brunet raised a hand to his head and started to massage his temples.

"That might be the best. I have no idea how the others would take to your…unusual circumstances…" Charles reasoned, a childish expression of excitement still on his face. "But there's another issue we need to address. Do you have a last name…Sam?"

Sam frowned and shook his head.

"I barely managed to get the scientists to give me a first name…"

Eric's fists clenched in fury.

"I see," Charles sighed, rubbing his chin, "That's not good. If you don't have a last name, the others may become suspicious."

Sam looked down in distress, before he felt someone's gaze on his person. He looked up, only to see Eric suddenly by his side. The older seemed to examine him, before giving a nod of finality.

"Lensherr. Sam Lensherr. That'll be your full name…"

Sam sat there speechless. This man, who supposedly hated him, was now giving him a last name, his last name.

"Are you sure? I can always…"

"It's fine. Now let's introduce you to the rest of the school," Erik interrupted.

Sam gave a hesitant nod before walking out of the room. Charles looked at Eric, and gave him a mildly amused look. Eric just scoffed, refusing to give Charles the reaction he was hoping for. Charles walked out, but not before squeezing Eric's shoulder.


End file.
